Numerous different types of dosing devices and bottles with dosing devices are already known. For example, dosing devices are known wherein the liquid to be dispensed is fed into the dosing device by squeezing the container. Partially, these dosing devices are integrated as a part of the packaging in the container neck and are closed by an additional closing device. This closing device must be removed before the dosing process and after removing the liquid from the dosing device it must again be mounted thereon. Furthermore, the dosing process is be poorly controlled, due to the fact that the dosing device is disposed within the container neck and cannot be visibly controlled. A variation of the dosage is hardly possible.
Other dosing devices are not meant to be a part of the package and must be mounted on the container at a later time. However, these systems do not offer the possibility to again close the package air tight after mounting the dosaging device. Thus, the liquid in the container is constantly in contact with the outer air.
A common disadvantage of both types resides in that it is not possible to close the connecting conduit between the dosaging space and the liquid container before removing liquid from the dosaging device, so that, mainly in full containers, liquid can flow uncontrollably through the uptake and into the dosaging space due to accidental shaking or squeezing movements. Thereby, the dosage loses its exactness.